


Fuck with Honour

by VisceralComa



Series: Ophelia De Sardet [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Vasco has to find someone to take care of all De Sardet's needs while he's off commanding the Naut fleet. And yes, he does meanallof her needs.Title by kilaem of the Greedfallen Discord.





	Fuck with Honour

“Green Blood, you sent for-oh-uh.” Kurt stuttered as he caught sight of her sitting on the bed with one breast out of her chemise as she fed the fussing bab. He averted his gaze to give her privacy. "Didn't mean to barge in."

"It's alright." Ophelia beamed at him. "I didn't send for you though."

“Actually, I requested your presence.” Vasco stepped into the room from the attached nursery. The bab's teddy bear in hand. He walked toward De Sardet and set the bear into the baby's grasp. The baby stopped fussing as soon as she had the bear and sucked at her mother's teat hungrily.

“Vasco?” Kurt squinted at him but nodded. “What can I help you with?”

Vasco placed a kiss atop the bab's head and then De Sardet's head. “We’ll be just a moment, love.”

“Don’t take too long.” She smiled as she focused on the babe. Her gaze loving no matter who she looked at, Vasco or her daughter.

Vasco approached Kurt, picking up his tricorne and putting it on. He gestured out into the hall and toward the study. “I’ve been ordered away to sail to the old continent and back.” He stated as he closed the door.

Sailing to Gacane? That's three months at sea again and it's been a while since he'd been at the old continent. Might do him good to see his old comrades and visit Anika's grave. “When are we leaving?”

“That’s the thing. **We** aren’t.” Vasco sighed.

Kurt blinked. If there was no we, then Vasco wasn't taking De Sardet and by extension Kurt. “You’re not taking your missus?”

“If I did...she’d be a distraction to myself and the crew." Vasco admitted. 

"She's good at that." Kurt grinned, recalling how often she could distract her enemies and allies with light and shadow.

Vasco's dark chuckle however spoke of something more. "I'm afraid I'm speaking of a different kind of distraction."

"How so?" Kurt asked.

Vasco licked his lips and stepped around Kurt. There was a nervous sort of energy around him as he opened the globebar and poured himself a drink. He offered a glass, Kurt declined.

"May I speak frankly?"

"I'd like to think our friendship has gotten to the point where we could do so easily." Kurt squinted. "What's this about, Sailor?" His voice took on a more commanding tone.

"Ophelia has always been rather...” Vasco trailed off looking for the right word.

"Lively?" Kurt offered. Vasco squinted as though the word didn't quite fit. "Spirited?"

"Salacious." Vasco added.

Kurt's brows rose and took a deep breath. "Can't say I disagree with that assessment."

"Right..." Vasco drank another dram. “Well, I haven’t the stamina to keep up with her while also commanding the fleet.”

“Stamina?” Kurt snorted but clued in a moment. “You mean...”

“She's nigh insatiable at times. If I wasn’t so good with my tongue I’d be chaffing." Vasco frowned as he rubbed his thigh, presumably where his cock was resting against.

Kurt didn't like the turn of this conversation. "What's this about, Vasco?"

"I knew you'd be staying behind as you've vowed to always be there for her, and I appreciate that you'll watch out for her while I'm away." Vasco stated.

"Of course. She's very dear to me." Kurt admitted but then Vasco set his glass down.

"And that you'll give her everything she needs." Vasco met Kurt's gaze. "**Anything **she needs."

You could hear blood pump by the silence that followed that statement. Kurt stared hard at Vasco as the implications to what he was asking set in.

Vasco waited patiently.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he thought on it again. He was sure he was mistaken. “Are you asking me to bed your wife while you go off to sea?” Kurt wanted to say it outloud to make sure Vasco heard how ridiculous it sounded.

“Well not exactly. But I’m a rational man, and leaving a quality woman like her in the care of another man with as high energy as she has, I’d be stupid to think nothing were to happen.” Vasco scratched his chin. “We’d prefer if it was with someone we both trusted and respected.”

“**We**?” Kurt’s voice strangled. “She knows about what your asking of me?”

“It’d be presumptuous of me to make the request without her knowledge.” Vasco squinted. “Plus I know she wouldn’t lay with another unless I consented."

Kurt had to turn away at that, with a forced grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. His collar warming up. yet despite this, Vasco kept taking.

"And we both know she’ll need something to keep her occupied.” He smirked as his gaze drew down Kurt’s body. “Or perhaps, someone. That someone, being you.”

Kurt sent a sharp look at Vasco, but the other man's gaze was on his backside with a heated leer of appreciation. When he caught Kurt looking back at him, his smile turned playful. 

"Are you having me on?" Kurt seethed.

"What?" Vasco's playful smirk dropped.

"Is this a joke? Some capricious gag you two have concocted?" Kurt accused. "Tempt me with laying with her only to gut me when you catch us. Because I've read those penny lustfuls passed around the guard." He seethed. "I'll not make a cuckold of you, Sailor."

"What no!" Vasco yelped. "I mean it, I would be perfectly fine with allowing you to lay with her should she need it. But this isn't a decision based solely on what she wants, but on what we both want." Vasco explained to Kurt. "And well...we **both** want you."

Kurt's jaw would have dropped if he wasn't gritting his teeth. Yet he couldn't be angry anymore, not with the sincerity in which Vasco was saying this or how all manner of humor was gone.

“Have you ever been with a man?”

The question broke Kurt's shock and diminished his anger as the cold reality of what was asked. It brought back memories of Hermann being carted off by the Inquisition, yet he hadn't watched the burning. 

He closed his eyes. Leather gloves creaking as he made a fist. “Once." He growled. "And it was more than enough for me.”

“Bad experience?” Vasco asked. 

Kurt huffed without humor and sent Vasco a bitter smile. “If you count childhood trauma as a bad experience, then yes.” Kurt bit out stiffly.

Vasco dropped his arms, eyes wide with at first a flash of pity that made Kurt almost sneer. But the pity was quickly replaced with genuine understanding and guilt. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to bring up any sour memories for you and...well.”

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh no worries, Sailor. I’ve more than dealt with the lingering troubles.”

“Have you?” Vasco brow worried brow and searched Kurt’s face.

The question gave Kurt pause and he nodded. “We burned the bastard at the stake. I’d say that’s more than dealt with.”

Vasco’s gaze widened in recognition, but Kurt detected doubt. Yet Vasco didn't push it.

“Anyway, I’m sure there are other ways to keep Greenblood occupied.” Kurt tried to move the conversation away from old wounds.

“For three to five months?”

Kurt paused and had to really consider if he was up to the task to wear her out. Not just physically but mentally as well.

“She’s got the bab to tend to.”

“As she has the last year as well.” Vasco reminded.

"What about her Legate duties."

"She's been doing those too." Vasco nodded.

"Well I've been training with her every afternoon." Kurt offered.

"Rifles and pistols aim improvement every morning as well." Vasco added.

"By the Enlightened, when does she sleep?" Kurt swore. The woman had a full day every day it seemed.

"Soundly in our bed after I've bedded her two or three times, not counting if she wakes up particularly frisky." Vasco added with a smug smile. "Not to brag."

"You should brag, that...that is a handful." Kurt puffed air out. "Shit..."

“Exactly.” Vasco nodded. “Look, I’m sure you can find a way to keep her occupied but in the event you don’t or can't, the option is there and it works really well and gets her to rest." Vasco stressed. "I'm just giving ya the peace of mind that if you do...fall into temptation, I'm giving my blessing and permission. Not that you’d need it.”

“I appreciate the advice and offer, but it’s not going to happen.” Kurt assured. “She’s still a little fierce miss.” Yet as the words fell from his lips, he knew the nickname was wrong. She was Greenblood now and Greenblood was an adult to him. Little fierce miss was a child with a hell of a mouth and no filter. And had long grown up. The nickname no longer suited De Sardet. Sure she was fierce and could certainly give any hardened fighter a dressing down, but she was no longer little or a miss. She was a missus. **When had that mattered? **

“Is that so?” Vasco smirked. “Then why does it look like the contrary just occurred to you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You no longer see a child. She’s a woman now..”

“I know she‘s a woman. She's got to be given I was there when she gave birth, and given you're the father.” He deadpanned. "Unless you're trying to say you aren't." He joked.

Vasco laughed with a wide grin, shaking his head. “But it wasn't until after she gave birth to the bab that something changed in ya. You treat her differently to how you did when I first met ya both.” Vasco crossed his arms, lips quirked up smug.

"I've treated her the same as ever. Though I admit I've grown fond of her, more protective. She is a mother after all." Kurt sniffed, not liking the insinuation Vasco was making.

"Oh aye, but now you avert your gaze if she's so much as a little bit indecent. When before, it never bothered ya because you never saw her as someone to look as anything but an innocent." Vasco stated. "And I know you beat yourself up over looking at her with even a smidge of lust, even while you still **beat** yourself to her.” Vasco joked.

Kurt felt the warmth rise in his collar. How did he know about that? His gaze burned as much as his cheeks.

“These walls are rather thin.” Vasco shrugged as he explained.

“Had I known I could be heard-“ Kurt opened his mouth. Shame burned at his neck, at being caught rutting into his hand like a young lad.

Vasco laughed and clasped his shoulder. “To be honest, we don’t mind. Gave us something enticing to imagine.”

Kurt swallowed and tried not to think too much on them hearing much less listening in on purpose. Yet the more he did, the more the images taunted him of what could be. Him sunk deep inside De Sardet and Vasco being serviced by her mouth. **No**, he berated himself and shook the fantasy away.

“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to discuss.” Vasco opened the door. “I don’t set sail until next week but it’ll give you time to think about it. I have another I can ask, but as I said we’d prefer someone we both trusted and respected. You don’t need to give me your answer now, but think on it.” Vasco didn’t let him cut in. “Now, I’ve a to see about some preparations, so I’ll be going.” With that, Vasco left him alone in the study.

Kurt didn’t move, mulling over the turns in the conversation he’d just had. He shook his head as he heard De Sardet bade Vasco goodbye.

“Kurt, will you be joining me for dinner tonight?” De Sardet knocked on the door.

He glanced up at her. Perhaps it was the conversation he just had, but he swore she was standing naked before him. He had to blink a few moments to clear it away. She was dressed but her near translucent chemise and corset did little to hide the color and shape of her breasts and hips. The summer heat of the island had her dressing lightly and it was only here in the estate that she ever wore dresses much less corsets. He gulped.

“If you keep having me over dinner, Greenblood, I’ll eat you out-" Kurt began and De Sardet raised an intrigue eyebrow. “-of house and home.” He finished with a flushed face.

“I enjoy sating your large soldier's appetite..." De Sardet’s smile was teasing. Kurt's throat tightened. "...again and again.” She winked and turned away. “Dinner will be at 7th bell.” Came her call as she went downstairs.

Kurt released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He rubbed his face to make sure he was actually awake. What trouble had he gotten himself into?

After a moment to compose himself, he followed after her. He stood at the top of the stairs, listening to her speak to a servant as she told them he'd be there for dinner.

He was her bodyguard still. When there was no work to be done with the Guard and she wasn't traipsing around the island, he lingered in the Gold District of New Serene. While he had a private room at the barracks as Sieglinde's advisor, he preferred to stay here close by in the room she kept for him. As did her other companions when they were in New Serene. He looked toward the door of that room, not far from the master's bedroom of the estate, her bedroom.

He should have known they could hear him, given he could just hear them. But other nights it seemed like there was little sound except for the occasional moan, which he figured were normal sleep sounds. But now that he knew Vasco had to wear her out frequently...well he was reconsidering what sounds were what.

Kurt lingered at the top of the stairs. Ophelia passed under them from the dining room. He looked over the banister and could see down her chemise at the top of her breasts. She had to wear her corset loose for the bab, yet it made for an enticing view.

**Stop.** He averted his gaze with a frown and instead met hers. She gave him a knowing smile and shifted the babe in her arms before she continued down the hall and toward the library. Her skirts left little to his imagination. He breathed in deep and took a moment to chase away the images before descending down to follow.

Greenblood sat near the window. The early afternoon light gave her just enough illumination for her to read the book she had open. The bab in her lap reaching to touch each page. “Constance,” She cooed to her daughter as the bab giggled. “My sweet princess.”

Seeing that didn't extinguish the fire that had begun in his loins, but turned them into an ember as his heart was warmed by how good parenthood suited her. He pulled his sword off his back and set it by the door and plucked a random book to read opposite her. His gaze however returned to the bab that giggled with each funny tone De Sardet took.

The bab's father was unmistakable by the glimmering gold hue, like Vasco's. If things had been different, if he'd made a different choice so many years ago...baby Constance could have had his steely blue eyes.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in the same way. When Vasco was preparing his ship and crew, Kurt remained at the estate or accompanied De Sardet as she handled matters for Lady Morange that required a mediator. The bab came along with her as always, which became a boon. People were less likely to raise their voices or lose their temper around a baby that might cry if agitated.

On the fourth day Vasco returned late. De Sardet was asleep already and Kurt did a final perimeter check. He returned, catching the lit lamp at the library bar.

"Kurt." Vasco called. "Come sit with me." Vasco had been waiting for him with a glass of fine spiced brandy.

“What’s the weary sailor keeping his missus waiting for?” Kurt smirked as he joined him.

Vasco held out the glass as he always did. Though he expected Kurt to decline as always, but for once Kurt took the offered drink. The smell of alcohol was heavy but for the first time in many years it didn’t make his muscles harden or his heart beat fast in anticipated fear. Instead he could enjoy the subtle spice and smoke to it. He took a sip, Vasco watching him at every step.

“That’s good brandy.” He set the glass down. He'd drink alcohol but he wouldn't overdo it.

“Aye. It is.” Vasco smiled. “It’s one of the shipments I’ll be retrieving from Serene.”

“Save me a bottle?” Kurt quirked a brow as he joked.

“If you pay for it.” Vasco shot back with no lick of humor, but the twitch of his lip gave him away.

Kurt gave him a mock-affronted look.

Vasco snorted as he broke and grinned. “You guards take coin, same as we Nauts for services rendered. Unless you want to start up a contract, but we’d require something a little more than just coin for that.”

“What like my first born?” Kurt joked.

“Or...” Vasco let the silence hang as he looked Kurt over.

Kurt squinted. “Are you asking me to whore myself out for spiced brandy?"

"No." Vasco winced. “No. I figured you wouldn’t. Sorry for the insult.”

“Apology accepted.” Kurt grunted and looked away. “Besides, I’m worth more than a few cases of spiced brandy anyway.” He grumbled good humoredly to show he wasn’t seriously angered.

Vasco laughed. "Cases? I was only offering a bottle, mate."

They bumped shoulders as they continued to drink, enjoying the relative quiet and dark of the estate.

When Vasco was almost finished with his glass, he sucked in a breath before downing the rest. “There’s no changing your mind then?” Vasco asked, alluding to the topic from a week prior.

“None.” Kurt stated, needing no clarification.

“Right..." Vasco nodded. "Then I best get to bed. I’ve got to see Manfred in the morn.” Vasco rose.

“Manfred?” Kurt squinted. "Whatever for? You've a guard here in me."

“Well, you won’t change your mind. So, he’s the next person I’d trust to handle my Tempest.” Vasco stated and set the bottle of brandy away. “Have a good evening, Ku-"

“Wait-wait!” Kurt stood up and stopped him. “Manfred?! Quartermaster Manfred? That Manfred?”

“You’ve got anyone better in mind?”

Kurt blinked at Vasco but had no answer. “That whelp doesn’t know an arse from a cunt!” He shook his head. “He’ll fuck anything with a hole. Inviting him into your bed is more like inviting all of New Serene.”

“I don’t see you offering up any names.” Vasco shrugged. “Know anyone you’d trust to do the job?” At Kurt’s silence, Vasco nodded. “Didn’t think so. Well good night. Enjoy your drink.” Vasco patted Kurt's back as he walked

"Manfred." Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust. “**Manfred**.” He shuddered to imagine him mounting De Sardet. Don’t get him wrong, he trusted the quartermaster with his life. But to imagine him and his Greenblood. “Ugh.” He drank more brandy to chase the image away.

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUT OUT TO KILAEM ON THE GREEDFALLEN DISCORD FOR THE TITLE~


End file.
